


Off the Beaten Track

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Femdom, Het, Lemon, Pegging, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Sanji and Nami have a sexual relationship, but she's more annoyed than enamoured by Sanji's moves. She decides to try something a bit different... NamixSanji, slight ZoroxSanji.





	Off the Beaten Track

**Author's Note:**

> Off The Beaten Track
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: NamixSanji (in that order), female dominance, pegging, het, voyeurism, slight ZoroxSanji at the end.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece.
> 
> Rating: NC-17

Having sex with Sanji was annoying. Sure, it was nice to be asked every now and then if it felt good, and to have a partner who would put your pleasure before theirs, but Nami was sick of it. There was caring, and then there was smothering, and unfortunately Sanji fell into the latter category.

Every time she had started to feel good, he would pull away and fucking _ask her about it_ , so that when he got back to actually doing it, the feeling was long gone. It was too damn frustrating, and she had told him not to do it a few times, yet it seemed the cook couldn’t help himself, looking up nervously at her every time. And she just couldn’t say anything when he looked at her like that, so had pretended a few times that she had cum.

And what was perhaps the worst of the whole ordeal was that he would never finish inside her. He never asked her for blowjobs, rarely let her touch him, and always would stop her before she could, then proceeded to finish himself off into a tissue. Of course, the fact that she pretty much had no worry of getting pregnant was nice, but if he was just going to do that, then the sex was goddamned pointless! If she was going to fake it and he was just going to jerk off anyway, they might as well not bother.

But she wasn’t going to allow it any longer.

In the last town, she’d come across an _interesting_ shop when she’d finally been left on her own, and though she’d felt embarrassed going in, the memories of how they were in bed drove her to get through it. If anything, Nami had been surprised that she’d managed to get the items on the ship and into her bedroom without anyone noticing and asking her about it. It also surprised her that she’d been willing to spend money on something like _this_ when there were other crew members she could have gone for instead. But Sanji wasn’t particularly bad looking, nor was he that hideous in bed; he was just a bit naïve, needed some training. Or, of course, something a bit different, like she’d bought.

The bigger problem she saw was getting him to agree to it, though she knew he’d do anything he could for her and planned to use that to its fullest advantage. Who knows, she might enjoy doing this more than she thought and if that was the case, then she definitely wanted him to agree to it again and again. Though, knowing Sanji, even if he didn’t like it he’d let her do as she pleased. And she both liked and disliked that aspect of him too. Ah well.

Today would be different. And as he knocked on her door very lightly, she smiled softly as he came in, a nervous but excited look on his face. Without a tray in either hand, she knew exactly what he was here for and smiled brightly as she beckoned him over, neither of them saying anything just yet. Half-crawling onto the bed over her, he brushed a lock of her hair from her face and pressed a kiss to her cheek, turning to kiss her lips a moment later. She let him too; whilst he didn’t exactly meet up everywhere else, he was definitely a great kisser, and she loved the way he grasped the back of her head as his tongue pushed between her lips.

Murmuring into his mouth, she let him guide her onto her back, her hands moving to stroke over his chest as he moved a hand to her hip. His other hand stayed threaded into her hair as he cupped her head and lifted her to meet him properly. As he pulled back, she sighed softly and reached a hand to stroke down his cheek whilst the other started to unbutton his jacket. His cheeks went red as she did so, and he couldn’t help but pull back to do it himself, causing her to roll her eyes. She could undo a couple of buttons for god’s sake!

Leaning up playfully, she kissed him again and pushed his hands away to finish the task herself. Lying back and watching him do it was just so boring, especially since there were shirt buttons to take care of afterwards. She felt pleased her own clothing could be tugged off over her head and down her hips whenever this happened; at least it was easier. To her surprise, he didn’t try to stop her again, his hands moving back to her body to stroke her sides, shying away from her chest like usual. For all his staring, he never touched until she said he could, and she found it amusing that even after they’d been having sex he wouldn’t venture there on his own. He knew it was alright, after all.

As the last button slipped through her fingers, an idea struck her and she pulled away from his mouth, pushing at his chest.

“Sanji-kun, strip for me.” She had intended for it to come out somewhat playfully, but all she heard in her voice was demand, and for a second, he froze above her, looking shocked. However, the next second, he had taken a step back and stood by the bed as he took off the jacket and proceeded to work on his shirt obediently. Watching him a moment, she bent her leg at the knee and started to take off her shoes, making sure to watch him the whole time. He knew she was watching – she could tell by the red growing over his cheeks – and she didn’t want to look away, feeling fully in control as she slipped the shoes off.

His eyes were watching her too; small glances every now and then when he felt he could undo the buttons without watching. And she noticed that, just grinning at him whenever he looked over. As she kicked off her other shoe and grasped the hem of her shirt, she knew she had his full attention as she pulled it off over her head. Tossing it to the side, she reached down to tug off her skirt, opting to leave the bra and panties on for now.

Looking up at him, she smiled and straightened her legs to lie over the edge of the bed properly, watching in mild amusement as he took off his shirt faster and tugged on the zipper of his pants. Thinking of what she had in mind, she almost felt sorry for him as he glanced up, his blue eye looking over her slowly. Of course, she didn’t let the feeling linger; she was going to treat him well and make sure he enjoyed it, after all.

When his pants and boxers hit the floor, she beckoned him over with a finger, surprised by how quickly he ridded himself of his shoes and socks and crawled over her again. As he leaned in for a kiss, she turned her face to the side and reached down to stroke him slowly, smirking softly at the hiss she gained in return. His hand moved to grab her wrist and move it away, but she was having none of it, using surprise to her advantage and rolling them over so she was on top of him. He stared up at her wide-eyed.

“N-Nami-sa—” Before he could finish, she pressed a finger to his lips gently and gave him a cheeky smirk, leaning up to kiss his forehead.

“Ssh. Don’t say anything more.” A few seconds passed where he briefly looked like he wanted to say something, but then he closed his mouth, nodding awkwardly. Feeling a thrill rush through her at the obedience – though it really was to be expected; this was _Sanji_ after all – she started moving her hand more firmly against his cock and kissed him on the cheek lightly. His jaw tensed as she carried on, pulling back to watch the red in his cheeks as it started to spread up his ears and down his neck in fascination. She’d not seen him ever look this vulnerable, and she couldn’t help but enjoy it, her own cheeks flushing as she realised her panties were starting to stick.

Out of nowhere his hips jerked up hard against her hand and she blinked, looking down to see his cock throbbing in her hand. Hearing him whine softly, she let go and moved her gaze back to his face, smiling as she realised he was watching her. There was a relieved look on his face tinged with nervousness, and she suddenly felt the urge to reward him for behaving so far. Leaning over him a bit more, she kissed him on the lips, stroking her hand from his crotch up his chest.

He calmed under her approach and tentatively put a hand on her shoulder even as she parted her lips to allow his tongue access. Every movement was so nervous and light that she couldn’t help but chuckle against his lips, moving her other hand to fist in his hair, pulling his mouth closer to her own. After a few moments of tangling her tongue with his, she pulled back and stared him firmly in the eye, surprised a little when he averted his gaze, trembling under her fingertips.

The complete and utter submission only fuelled her desire to hurry along, as she pressed her lips to his forehead and reached for his hand, bringing it to her crotch expectantly. Almost immediately, he started to rub and tease at the damp material covering her sex and she sighed, spreading her legs a bit wider as she straddled his stomach. Moaning softly, she was pleased when he took the initiative to slip the material to the side and touched her directly, a finger slipping into her slowly and rubbing around carefully. A moment later, she lifted his head to her chest, smiling at him as he didn’t hesitate in kissing and licking over the parts of her breasts he could reach.

Reaching down after a short while, she grasped his wrist and pulled his hand away to bring it to her lips. Knowing he was watching, she licked and sucked the finger clean, amused by the gasp of surprise. Smirking sultrily, she leaned down and kissed his lips briefly before fully pulling away, watching as he sat up to follow her movements. Moving over to the bag, she brought it back over, placing it next to his side as she climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body flush to his. As he shuddered and wrapped his arms around her waist, she chuckled breathily.

“Sanji-kun.” She could almost feel anticipation rolling off him in waves as he laid his hands more firmly on her back, pulling her that little bit closer. Chuckling, she gave him another kiss on the lips, before running her hands gently through his hair. “Do you trust me?” Seeming to tense at the words – the blonde seemed to already know that nothing good came when someone asked that – Sanji gave a brief nod, suddenly looking unsure. Of course, that only made her want to push him down to the bed and completely dominate him, so she did, stopping only when his shoulders hit the sheets. “Don’t move then.”

Leaning over, she took a few items out of the bag, smirking softly as he gasped in realisation. Putting the harness next to his head, she flicked the cap of the lube open, crawling down his body slowly. As she settled between his legs and pushed one to his chest, his eye never left hers, all the uncertainty and confusion being expressed through it. But she neither felt like reassuring him nor explaining her intentions, as she felt it was quite clear what she planned to do to him.

Slicking up a few fingers, she pressed one to his entrance, unsurprised by the jerk of his hips. Ignoring it, she slid it inside, looking up to his face to see him biting on his bottom lip. Pushing it in as far as it would go, she tried to be gentle, but without knowing what it felt like, that was a bit difficult. She took the fact that he was still hard as a sign it wasn’t too bad, and started wriggling it around, smiling when he gasped. His hands fisted in the sheets as she slipped it back out and added another, and she was a little surprised he hadn’t tried to stop her or complained yet.

Of course, when she thought about it a little longer, she _had_ told him not to move, and had also guilted him into it by asking whether or not he trusted her. If he moved away now, he would be implying he didn’t trust her at all, and she knew Sanji wouldn’t want her to think that. Manipulating him was a bit too easy for her liking – there was no fight, no reward – but she still couldn’t help but feel empowered from it, adding another finger to the two inside him. As he let out a groan, she took a minute to simply feel his heat around her fingers, not sure if the tightness was a good or a bad thing.

After a while, she just stopped and leaned up to get the harness, her movements halted when his hands grasped at her left breast and chin, pulling her down into a kiss. Letting him take it, she moved her hands to rest on either side of his face, surprised a little when he let go of hers and used both hands to cup her bra, squeezing lightly. She pulled back after a while to look at his face, seeing nervousness and pleading in them as he continued to fondle her chest.

Smiling back gently, she reached for the harness again, a little amused as he refused to let go of her breasts. Even as she sat back, he sat up, looking at her a little uncomfortably. She couldn’t really blame him either, but frowned and forced him to let go as she slipped off her panties. Gripping at the sheets either side of his hips, Sanji looked down to her exposed curls, swallowing audibly. She went a bit pink as he stared, knowing she was wetter than she had been with him for a while and feeling a bit guilty about it. But she wasn’t going to stop here, and leant back a bit to grasp the toy from within the bag, slipping one end into herself slowly. She let him watch as she spread herself a bit wider and pushed in the rest, chuckling when he shuddered at the sight.

Briefly, she glanced down herself; amazed by the other end protruding from her as if it was a part of her. She didn’t look long before she slipped the harness over her ankles, finding it awkward to get the other end through the hole. Sanji was no help as he simply stared at her, looking a little incredulous, as if he hadn’t expected her to go the whole way through with it, but damn she was going to. After a minute or two of fumbling, it finally fit through and she buckled the side carefully before smiling at him brightly.

It was then that it all seemed to actually hit the man, Sanji wriggling back a bit uncomfortably as she got on her knees. As she tipped some lube onto her hand and worked it onto the toy with a gasp, she saw him open his mouth as if to say something, before shutting it again. Good boy. Tossing the tube onto the side, she climbed up his body slowly, stroking his hip in much the same way that he had done to her before, watching as he went bright red.

Pushing him down demandingly, she felt the desire to teach him a lesson or two about fucking. Copying his every previous move would surely annoy him as much as it had annoyed her, but as she looked at his flushed face and felt his hands scrambling to grab her breasts, she didn’t think it was necessary. He’d stopped struggling now, and as she reached down to push his legs out of the way, he surprised her by wrapping them around her hips tightly. He shifted one hand from her breast to wrap around her back and gave a weak smile as the toy brushed against him softly.

At this, she didn’t want to wait any longer, moving a hand to guide the toy in, gasping as it moved inside of her as well. Her eyes were trained on his face as she pushed through his initial tightness, and the grit of teeth and jerk of his head to the side were incredibly charming at that moment. As his hair fell in front of his other eye and covered it, she could feel how tense he was, just smiling and pushing in further. His body was shaking, but she didn’t want to stop, jerking her hips forward awkwardly as she buried the toy as deep as it would go.

A strangled cry left his lips as she stilled and stroked her hands over his body, watching him arch and shudder from the unknown stimulation. His hands grabbed at every part of her he could reach, and she couldn’t help but smile softly as he whined her name softly. So this is what it felt like to have the control. As Sanji looked up at her through his hair, she thrust her hips forwards jerkily and watched in amazement as he cried out, nails biting into her back accidentally.

His legs gripped at her more desperately as she kept moving, leaning over him further and gripping at the bed. The movement was alien to her, yet she was fairly confident that she was catching on, and as Sanji’s cries got louder and louder she allowed herself to smirk. It couldn’t be too bad with the way he was clinging at her as if she was the only thing keeping him alive, after all. With every jerk of her hips, she felt him squeeze the toy tightly, moaning out as it affected her own, driving her on.

Unfortunately, as she was unused to the movements, they were hard to keep up; each move draining her energy faster than she would have liked. Sooner or later, she was going to have to stop, and with the look of confused bliss on the blonde’s face combined with the orgasm she could feel building in her hips, she didn’t want that at all. Every gasp and groan they made was like music to her ears, and she leant down after a moment to give the cook a kiss, Sanji having to arch his back to meet her lips.

She tried to push his legs up higher when she felt them slipping down her body, but it was too difficult. Instead, she had to stop for a moment – ignoring his dissatisfied groan – to push his leg up to his chest before she continued, his hands moving to grab at his leg as he tried to hold it up out of the way. His other hand grasped her hip needily, the expression of need on his face driving her mad as she tilted his hips slightly. When he cried out loudly and thrust his hips back, she knew she’d gotten the right place, groaning as she felt a similar reaction in herself.

Getting increasingly closer, they rocked more firmly against each other, hands grabbing at as much flesh as they could. Sanji came first; groaning out her name as cum splattered over his stomach and her chest, but Nami wasn’t too far behind, the jerk of his hips urging her to her own well-deserved orgasm. Trembling over him, she let go of his body even as he pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sanji finally let Nami pull away, his face bright red. After coming down from the orgasm, she felt increasingly more embarrassed as well; why had she even enjoyed that so much?

Reaching down, she slowly slipped the toy out of him and started fumbling to take it off herself when one of his hands joined hers, undoing the straps easily. Lifting her hands up to stroke his hair, she let him finish sorting out the rest, sighing in relief when he carefully slid the toy out from her too. Though it was awkward, she couldn’t help but feel closer to him when their eyes met again, the shopping forgotten as they wrapped their arms around each other once more and sank into the sheets.

As she rested her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating like mad and laughed softly as his fingers trailed down her arm. Neither of them said a word; not wanting to break the oddly comfortable silence for as long as possible. But before they knew it, they’d fallen asleep, holding each other tightly.

Outside the bedroom door, Zoro stared. What the hell had he just witnessed? Surely he’d been imagining things; why would Nami agree to have sex with the idiotic cook in the first place? And why…why would it go _that way_? Sanji had a dick, right? Frowning, he tried to ignore the throbbing arousal in his pants and went to train for a while. Anything not to think about what he’d just seen.

Of course, even training wasn’t going to be enough to make it go away; he couldn’t stop trying to picture what the expression on Sanji’s face would have been. And now he really wanted to know.


End file.
